


Battle Scars

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Loki (Marvel), Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blood and Torture, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: A girl with a traumatic past ends up in the hands of the Avengers. Unable to control her powers, they call upon two sorcerers to help. Will she get over her trauma and learn to love again? Or will she remain in fear forever?





	1. Chapter 1

Hayley sat her cell, counting the seconds before her captors would come and torture her again. She lost track of how long she had been here. At least a couple of years and every day was the same: men dressed up like doctors would come in and run her through stressful situations and torture sessions and hope she’d turn into what they called 'mutants'.

Three years and they never got what they were looking for. Hayley heard footsteps and looked up to see the men dragging a girl around Hayley age and then threw her in the cell. She had dark brown shoulder length hair with side swept bangs. Her eyes were a stunning chocolate brown with a spark that could set Hayley on fire. Her skin looked smooth like silk and she wanted to run her fingers over her face to feel the softness. The girl was the definition of beauty.

“Hey, you assholes! Let me out,” she screamed.

“They aren't big on talking,” Hayley told her.

The brown-haired beauty turned to look at her. God, she was stunning. She wore a cute crop top with a jean jacket and jeans with holes in them and a beautiful necklace with a sapphire jewel around her neck.

“Your outfit is cute, by the way,” she said, “I'm Hayley.”

“Thanks. I'm Alexis. You can call me Lex.”

“Nice to meet you, Lex,”

 

Hayley sighed as she walked down the sidewalk. She didn't have anywhere to go, so she just let her feet carry her wherever they want to go by this point. Hayley had long since given up on trying to find someone to help. A loud bang snapped her out of her thoughts, causing Hayley to look up. She saw a man holding a shield, too preoccupied with whatever villain he was fighting to see a man pointing a gun at him. Of course, he didn't notice, leaving Hayley no other option but to yell and use her powers to create a shield around him. He looked back at her but quickly turned his attention back to fighting. As she helped put up shields around him, she was too busy to notice one of the men pointing their guns at her.  
Shield Guy turned around and yelled at her, but he was too late. By the time Hayley noticed, the bullet had ripped through her skin. The last thing she remembered was hearing Shield Guy yell before colliding with the ground.

 

The first thing that registered in her mind was the pounding in her head and the throbbing pain in her side. When she tried to open her eyes, she was blinded by an unnecessary bright light. After taking a few moments to adjust, Hayley was able to fully open her eyes and look around to see that she was in a medical room of some sort. She didn't get much further than that.

“Hey. You're awake.”

A strange man in a lab coat spoke up from across the room. Alarms rang in her head at the sight of the doctor. He had a calm nature, but she knew it was a lie.

“You're-,” he started to say as he walked toward her before she cut him off.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME,” Hayley screamed, panic coursing through her veins.

She could feel it, her powers threatening to lose control. Tears streamed down her face as she scrambled away from the doctor and ended up falling off the bed and cowering into a corner.

“Hey. Calm down...It's alright. I won't hurt you... .,” he said gently, putting up his hands before restarting his cautious approach.

Despite his non-threatening energy, Hayley couldn't calm down. The alarms in her brain got louder and louder as he got closer and she screamed in panic, causing some of the glass containers on a desk next to her to become shrouded in a black energy and rise in the air before being thrown at him. The doctor dodged the objects causing them to shatter against the wall.

Hayley started to cry as she lost control, her powers turning against her as an energy started to surround her body, shocking her when it overflowed. Hayley heard the door burst open and she snapped her head over to see the same group of people fighting off those villains attacking the city. She could feel the concern radiating off of every one of them and when the girl saw Shield Guy, she immediately got up from her corner and darted over to the man before cowering behind him, hiding from the doctor.

“Ummm... .Bruce what's going on,” a man with brown hair and glasses asked the doctor.

The doctor- Bruce- only shrugged, confused by the entire situation himself. Glasses Man went over to Bruce to check on him. Aside from Glasses Dude, and Shield Guy- there was a beautiful woman with short blonde hair, a man with the height of a giant, and a shorter man with a bow: all of their eyes fell on her and Hayley felt like a rabbit in headlights.

She started to back away from the group as she started to panic again as Hayley realized they were with Bruce. Shield Guy knelt down in front of her and she flinched back.

“P-p-please... .,” Hayley whispered, not exactly knowing what she was begging for as she pressed herself against the wall and curled into a ball.

“It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. My name is Steve. What's your name,” Shield Guy- aka Steve- asked in a gentle voice.

Hayley looked up and felt his concern and gentleness, and saw the safety in his eyes. He wouldn't hurt her.

“H-H-Hayley...,” she told him quietly.

He gave her a warm smile.

“That's a pretty name. We're not going to hurt you, Hayley, I promise,” Steve said.

She moved to sit up and winced before looking down and seeing blood soaking through her ripped up shirt. Steve grimace as he saw the blood.

“When you were helping me you got shot. It looks like you tore your stitches,” he said, “Bruce is a doctor. Will you let him help you?”

She looked at Bruce and let out an unconscious whimper.

“He'll hurt me...Doctors are bad...He'll take me back. I-”

“Calm down honey. He won't hurt you. My name is Natasha. You can call me Nat,” the pretty lady said.

She offered Hayley her hand, and she trusted her so she took it. She led the girl to a chair and gestured for Hayley to sit down.

“Bruce only wants to help you. I promise. He won't hurt you,” she said.

“There's nothing to be afraid of kid. Bruce couldn't even hurt a fly,” Glasses Man jokes.

Hayley looked at Bruce and saw they were right. He had a good energy and nature around him, intentions pure. She nodded and Nat gestured towards Bruce who slowly came over and knelt down in front of her. Nat introduced the others.

“I'm sorry... .,” Hayley apologized.

He gave her a soft smile and told her not to worry. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room before Tony spoke up.  
“So kid, if you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?”

“I...I don't know... .,” she said quietly.

Tony cursed and Natasha glared at him before softening her gaze as she turned to Hayley.

“That's alright Hayley. We can talk more tomorrow, for now, I'm sure you'd like a shower, something to eat, and some rest, yea?”

Before Tony could object, Nat led her out of the room and showed her a room that she could stay in and there was a bathroom inside. The room was more like an empty suit with a bed and minimal furniture. She said she'd get Hayley some clothes and to shower, and she was in no mood to argue so the girl did what she said. The bathroom was huge! Hayley couldn't remember the last time she took a shower and shuddered at the thought.

She peeled the clothes that were no more than rags off of her body and looked at herself in the mirror. Her body looked as though it was one giant bruise; a pallet of blacks, blues, browns, and purples littering her skin. Ribs poked through her sides, a reminder of how emaciated her body was. Her hair was like a rats nest: tangled and unkept. Hayley would have to remind herself to cut it later. She shuddered at her appearance and quickly ripped her eyes away from the mirror, stepped into the shower, and turned the water on.

The warm spay was like heaven against her skin and Hayley just stood under the water as it cascaded down her body. It took her three times of washing of her hair before she deemed it clean and six times of scrubbing her skin raw before she finally decided that she was decent enough to get out, and she still felt disgusting. When Hayley grabbed the towel, she was positive that it would be black and ruined when she finished drying off, yet to her surprise, it was not.

When the girl stepped back out into the room, she saw that there was clothes, deodorant, and a hairbrush laying on the bed. She opened the deodorant and inhaled the clean the scent, like a breath of fresh air before putting it on. Then she grabbed the hairbrush and proceeded to brush through the tangles. It took a while, but eventually, Hayley got all the tangles out. She stepped into the clothes, sighing in happiness at the feel of the soft, clean cotton against her skin.

As clean as she could get, Hayley decided to take a short nap before going to thank the strangers. However, that short nap was going to be a long sleep as she passed out before her head even hit the pillow.

 

The Avengers didn’t know what to do with Hayley aside from keeping her there. They didn’t know much about her as she mostly kept to herself, hiding in her room and listening to music on the phone Tony had given her. At first, Hayley eyed the strange device as if it was an alien device from the future before learning everything she could do within hours.

Hayley didn’t talk to them often, and rarely would she speak. Though as the weeks went by, they got her to come further out of her shell and became her new family.

Natasha was the mama bear, gentle and kind to the girl. Tony was the overprotective, sarcastic dad. Steve was, well, Steve: the team mom. Clint was the funny and outgoing friend to Hayley, able to make her laugh with his memes. Bruce was the person she found herself able to open up to easiest aside from Natasha. His quiet and calm nature made him one of the go-to people for Hayley to talk to when she did. It took a while for Hayley to get used Thor’s booming voice and loud presence, but he eventually became a brother to Hayley.

She lay in her bed, listening to Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru, her currently new favorite song along with Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey. She wished she had a sanctuary, somewhere where her fears could just disappear and she could feel safe. Her sanctuary had left her long ago, now all she felt was cold and empty with her. A single tear fell down her face at the thought and she took a deep breath and wiped her tear away before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I realized I never put a trigger warning on this chapter. I'm so so so sorry
> 
> Trigger Warning: Underage sex, Torture, Death

Hayley pulled Alexis against her body and smashed her lips against hers. She moaned in response. There was nothing gentle about the kiss: all tongue, teeth, passion, and desperation, but no less full of love. In this place of endless torture, she was her light and safety. Alexis pulled away, gasping to catch her breath and Hayley used the opportunity to ravish the soft flesh of her neck.

“H-H-Hayley... .,” she moaned, her head tilting to the side to give her more access to delicate skin.

Hayley suckled and nibbled at her skin, her hands caressing Alexis’s body and groping her breasts. Alexis growled and her hands shout out to grab Hayley’s hair and force her back on her lips. Their clothes seemed to vanish in a blur and suddenly they were on the ground. Alexis was beneath Hayley as she kissed down her body, ravishing her breasts and leaving marks on her chest, before strolling further down.

Her moans were music to her ears and could make Hayley cum just by the sound of her breath. Her pleasure turned Hayley on more and encouraged her to continue as Hayley kissed up Alexis’s thighs and finally went to where she wanted her most. She licked a long stripe up her core before flicking her clit with her tongue.

“C-Chr-Christ... .,” Lex gasped.

Hayley smiled against her and continued to suck, lick, and nibble on the sensitive flesh while inserting two fingers inside her, stroking the spot inside that made drove her crazy.

“You're so beautiful Lex. So gorgeous...I love you so much,” Hayley moaned before going back to taste her again.

With each stroke of her tongue and curl of her fingers, Hayley brought Alexis closer and closer to orgasm. She could tell her black haired lover was close: her breath erratic and hips thrashing. Hayley opened her eyes to see Alexis groping her breasts, pleasuring herself and moaned at the sight of her lover in ecstasy.

“Hayley! I'm gonna-,” she cried out before she fell over the edge.

Then the scene changed. They were running and a gunshot burst through the air. Hayley heard Alexis gasp and turned to see blood leaking from a bullet wound on her side.

“Lex no,” Hayley screamed.

She collapsed and Hayley held her in her arms, her blood running onto her skin.

“Please God no. . .”

Alexis put something in her hand and saw the necklace she always wore. When Hayley looked back down, she saw the life drain from her lovers' eyes, blurring over until they started out into nothingness.

“No. . . .No. . .Lexi please wake up. . .Please. . .Lex?LEEEEEEEEXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!”

She was gone.

 

Strong arms pulling Hayley into an embrace woke her up. A part of her hoped it was Alexis, but she knew it wasn't: arms too strong and body masculine.

“Shhhh...It's alright love...It was a dream... .,” a voice smooth as honey said.

Hayley sobbed into the man's chest, not caring who it was. It felt so good to be held and just let everything out.

“They killed her... .T-here nu... Thing. . . could do...My fault... .,” she cried.

“Breathe little sorceress. . .”

Hayley tried to breathe, she did, but she couldn't get Lex's body out of her head.

“Why? Why did it have to be her? I loved her... .,” Hayley whimpered.

The man didn't respond, just held her tighter. Eventually, Hayley could feel herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

“Please don't leave me. . . .,” Hayley whispered as she started to fall asleep in his arms.

Maybe she was dreaming, maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she heard him say, “Sleep, my little sorceress...You're safe now. . .”

 

Hayley blinked her eyes open and waited for them to adjust to the sunlight that flooded in the room. Immediately, she was hit with a negative energy. Being an empath, Hayley was able to feel and manipulate people's emotions. She got up and brushed her hair, the negative energy pulling her the entire time.

Burning curiosity caused her to find the cause of the negativity. As she stepped out into the hallway, Hayley could feel the energy wrap around her like a vice as she heard voices down the hall.

“He... .criminal!”

“Loki. . . .changed. . .give him. . .chance!”

“I don't want him near the kid! He's dangerous,” Tony's voice boomed from the hallway.

All of the team was fighting in the living room and Hayley saw a man with long black hair and she wanted nothing more than run her fingers through it and feel the soft delicate locks. He screamed dominance and power, but not danger. His eyes were emeralds, with a piercing gaze that could cut Hayley like a weapon.

He sat in silence as he watched them fight with a gleam of amusement in his eyes. His eyes caught hers and his entire body language shifted. Only Tony's yelling snapped her back to reality and she let out an unconscious whimper and backed away. The entire room fell silent and all eyes fell on her.

“Did he hurt you,” Tony demanded storming up to her, earning multiple shouts to stop from the others.

Hayley flinched back at his forceful tone.

“I swear to God Reindeer Games I will kill you if she says yes!”

“I believe you should see what your arguing and bickering has done to her before you start threatening to kill me,” the mysterious man said, gesturing towards Hayley.

She didn't even realize she was crying. Hayley quickly wiped away her tears and looked down at the ground. Way to go Hayley. Crying in front strangers is really smooth.

“Shit,” Tony cursed under his breath.

She shuffled her feet and fiddled with her hands.

“Kid, I’m sorry,” he apologized, rubbing his temples.

Hayley ignored him and then studied the man on the couch with curious eyes.

“You were the one who helped me last night,” she asked, her voice small and quiet.

“Indeed I was little sorceress,” he said clearly amused.

“Forgive me. I did not wish to trouble you. Thank you for calming me down,” Hayley told him, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“It was no trouble. I have not met a sorcerer as strong as you in a while.”

Tony scowled at the man, clearly unhappy with his presence.

“I don’t know what you’re up to Loki, but you don’t hurt her, touch her, breathe around her, and, in fact, don’t even think about her! If you harm one hair on her head-”

Hayley didn’t stay for the rest. Her eyes turned pure black as a black circle appeared below her and she fell into it, teleporting herself into her room and on her bed. Maybe it’s best if Hayley stayed away for a while.

She lay on the bed, alone with her thoughts for a few hours. Honestly, her mind was the worst company, plaguing Hayley of memories from when she was still trapped and tortured every day. But worst of all, Hayley’s fallen lover was like a curse: her face the melody that wouldn’t leave her head.

Hayley got up and took a shower to get the thoughts out of her head. To take her mind off of things, she started to sing in the shower. Hayley had heard it playing one time in a store and since then, it has become a lingering sound in her head.

“All my friends tell me I should move on, I’m lying in the ocean singing your song,” she sang softly.

Memories rushed back to her as she repeated the words.

“Loving you forever can’t be wrong, even though you’re not here, won’t move on. That’s how we played it.”

Her hands moved down her body as her eyes shut. Hayley tried to imagine it was Alexis’s skin under her fingers.

“And there’s no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody! It won’t leave my head! Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine! But I wish I was dead!”

How true it was.

“Every time I close my eyes, it’s like a dark paradise! No one compares to you! I’m scared that you, won’t be waiting on the other side! Every time I close my eyes! It’s like a dark paradise! No one compares to you! I’m scared that you won’t be waiting on the other side!”

It wasn’t her skin. Hayley would never feel it again. It was all her fault. Why can’t her smile leave her alone? What once brought her happiness brings her so much pain now.

“All my friends ask me why I stay strong. Tell em’ when you find true love it lives on. That’s why I stay here. And there’s no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody! It won’t leave my head! Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine! But I wish I was dead!”

Why couldn’t they have killed her too?

“Every time I close my eyes! It’s like a dark paradise! No compares to you! I’m scared that you won’t be waiting on the other side! Every time I close my eyes! It’s like a dark paradise! No compares to you. . . But there’s no you. .. Except in my dreams tonight. . .”

Tears ran down her face as Hayley started to cry, slowly sliding down the shower as she sat down, pulling her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Hayley didn’t know how long she stayed like that, but it had to have been at least thirty minutes as she slowly got out and dried off. Hayley sighed as she walked out of the bathroom.

“You have a lovely voice.”

She shrieked in surprise, falling on the floor and almost dropping her towel as she saw the mysterious man in her room, sitting on her bed. Instinctively, Hayley curled up in a defensive ball, her hands covering her face. A lamp on the desk next to her bed shattered into pieces on the floor.

“Though for some reason, I believe you don’t use it as often as you should.”

With a wave of his hand, green shimmers surrounded her and clothes covered her naked body. Hayley blinked in surprise and slowly lowered her hands. She saw that the lamp was also fixed.

“I-I’m sorry... .,” Hayley muttered.

He chuckled and got up, walking up to her and offering his hand. She looked at it confused before cautiously taking his hand, feeling relieved when he helped her off the ground.

“It’s quite alright my dear. I never got to introduce myself. I am Loki, God of Mischief,” he said with a polite bow, kissing her knuckles.

Her face flushed at the intimate gesture.

“M-my name i-is H-Hayley,” she said quietly.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

“Why are you here,” she asked, now concerned.

“Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to talk,” he asked.

Hayley didn’t think he would really want her to answer that question, so she stayed silent.

"Last night, you didn’t just have a regular nightmare... You pulled me into it.”

Oh God. . .

“How did you do that,” he asked, changing from calm to menacing in seconds, a dagger materializing in his hand.

“I don’t know. I didn’t mean to I swear,” she was panicking now.

Hayley could feel his disbelief and anger at her answer. Shit! She didn’t what to do. And she didn’t get a chance to do much before she was pinned against the wall with a knife against her neck.

“I will admit, it was an interesting dream indeed...I never would’ve pictured you in such a vulgar scene. And with a woman. . .” he purred.

Tears rolled down her face. Panic and rage swirled together: panic for the fact that a knife was against her neck, but rage because of how this man was making fun of her for loving a woman. Her powers surged and astral energy came out in a blast, knocking Loki off of her. Hayley crawled away from him, and back into her defensive ball, crying and shaking.

“P-please... .I’m sorry...Please don’t hurt me...I didn’t mean to that. I’m sorry... .P-p-please...”

She could feel the energy inside her threatening to burst as Hayley desperately tried to keep it under control. Astral energy surrounded her and shocked her body as beams flew through the room, breaking the desk and threatening to ruin other furniture. The fact that her powers could destroy an entire room did nothing to calm her nerves, making Hayley hyperventilate that she can only cause harm. She could hear yelling outside the door, voices of the other Avengers screaming. Cracks appeared on the walls as they threatened to shatter, black energy spilling from new holes. Her hands flew to her hair and gripped the strands roughly. Hayley shut her eyes as tears fell down her face.

I’m a monster. I’m a monster. I can’t stop it.

Suddenly, the girl heard a man grunt in pain as if fighting to get through something before a hand rested on her shoulder and a palm was placed on her forehead, tilting her head up. Hayley saw Loki through pitch black eyes briefly as he chanted in a foreign strange tongue before everything went black.

The last thing she heard was him say, “Rest now sorceress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange will appear soon. Just hang on lovelies. Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated! I love y'all so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley woke up in a bed in her room.

What happened?

Everything started to come back to her of her losing control and almost destroying the room and the team finding out she couldn’t control her powers. So, why was the room perfectly in order? Hayley swore this room was almost blown to shreds.

Her body felt like it was hit by a freight train: completely drained and beat to hell. She groaned as she forced herself out of bed, stumbling to her feet and almost falling flat on her face. Hayley took a couple deep breath breaths before walking out of the door.

Again, the energy hit her hard, and not in a good way. Hayley followed the energy to see the Avengers arguing with each other. There was a man with a weird cape on his back and she could the powerful energy radiating from him. He sat up to look at her with curious eyes.

“I’m assuming this is her,” he said, pointing to her.

The team fell silent as they turned to look at Hayley.

“Yes. That’s her,” Steve said.

He hummed in response and got up. The strange (pun intended xD) man walked up to the girl and stared down on Hayley like she was worthless.

“My name is Doctor Ste-”

“Stay back,” she screamed.

She blasted him with astral energy, which he countered with another spell. Hayley backed away from him, eyes wide and terrified that he just ignored her attack.

“Calm down Hayley. .I won’t hurt you,” he tried to say.

She looked around and saw a chair, using her powers to lift it and throw it at the doctor, along with various other objects in the room. Arms wrapped around her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back to subdue her as Hayley struggled in his arms.

“He won’t hurt you! He won’t hurt you,” Steve’s voice yelled in her ear.

It took quite a bit of coaxing from the others that this man wasn’t out to get her and to calm her down. And even then, Hayley was still twitching and flinching at his every move. Natasha and Steve’s presence was honestly the only thing keeping her from losing her mind as the doctor started to slowly walked towards her.

“My name is Stephen Strange. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he told her gently.

Hayley didn’t answer him, staring cautiously as he stood in front of her, studying her like an experiment. It was then that Hayley saw his hands: how damaged and scarred they were, slightly trembling on their own accord.

“What happened to your hands,” she asked him carefully.

She could feel the shift in his mood. Sensitive topic she guessed. He looked at his hands with sadness.

“It was a. .a car accident.”

Hayley nodded and nervously, and reached for his hands. He tensed up for a second.

“May I?”

He eyed her as she took his hands in hers. As an empath, Hayley was able to heal emotional pain and trauma, and if she tried really hard, she could heal physical wounds. Healing the emotion, however, would, in turn, take some of the pain of the injury away. All she would have to do is focus and not lose control.

Hayley took a deep breath and concentrated on his hands, feeling his pain and taking it into herself. She watched flashes of a memory from Stephen as she held his hands. She saw him on the phone in a nice car before the scene changed completely, the abrupt shift causing her to flinch as she felt everything: the car swerving off the road into the water, the shock and sudden jerk of the crash, the fear, pain, and sudden loss of air. Hayley broke away with a gasp, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Hayley was still in shock, not ready for any of that, but she tried to seem calm and collected.

“They do tell you not to text and drive right,” she pants, staring at the ground, still a little breathless.

He looked at his hands then back at her, the intrigue clearly written on his face for her to read like a book.

“Yea...Hayley, how did you do that,” he asked, tone very serious.

Subconscious panic arose and Hayley started to panic at his voice, stumbling on her words as she tried to answer.

“I-I-I d-don’t. .I’m not sure...It just happened... .I-. Please... ..,” Hayley stuttered flinching back a little bit.

The girl whimpered and struggled to stay calm as she felt the fear coming to take over. The thought of being hurt for messing up or doing something wrong by the doctor was terrifying. Natasha quickly ran over and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey...It’s alright...Just breathe...Shh... .,” she soothed, cradling her like a child.

It was working. A foreign feeling swirling in her chest as Hayley clung to her hard as though she might disappear at any second. She kept whispering soothing words into Hayley’s hair until she was fully able to concentrate and breathe.

“You alright, honey?”

Hayley nodded and Natasha pulled away reluctantly and went back over to the rest of the team. When she looked up, she saw Stephen holding his head, blinking rapidly like he was trying to come back from being disoriented before looking at her: impressed and curious.

“Wha-what was that?”

Hayley blinked in confusion and asked, “What?”

“You sent me flashes of memory. It’s called telempathy. Powerful empaths can send messages sometimes in the form of images or flashes of a memory through emotion. It’s what you did with my hands, but the skill it takes to do that. . .” 

Hayley’s eyes shifted to the ground instantly. He saw what they did? How much? What did he see? Hopefully not Lex. . . He seemed to be in shock and processing what he saw.

“I can teach you. Help you get them under control,” he told her.

Was this man serious? She met him three seconds ago and he wants her to go with him? No way. She unconsciously started to shuffle her feet. Hayley could see Thor wasn’t happy with that idea and had something else in mind, the others were mostly indifferent.

“N-no,” she said, shaking her head, backing away from him.

“Hayley, listen,” Clint started.

“No! You can’t make me go with him! I don’t trust him. Don’t make me go... I don’t want to leave...Please... .,” Hayley begged them.

She felt strangled the air that once helped her breathe now choking her. Dr. Strange seemed to sense her distress.

“Hayley, you need to breathe.”

What she needed to do was get out of here. It didn’t matter where she went, anywhere was fine, as long as she got away. Hayley disappeared into the ground and popped up, hopefully, in her room. At least she was away.

“Well hello there,” Loki said, startling her.

Well, she got out of there, just not to her room...Hayley stared at him dumbly. Great. Not only did she pop in his room, now he probably thinks she’s an idiot.

“Idiot is far from the word I’d use,” he said nonchalantly.

Hayley widened her eyes, earning a chuckle from Trickster.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come here...It was an accident. I- I wanted to- I was trying to... .I’ll just go,” she said quickly, stumbling over her words in a panic.

“And what was it that made you so upset,” he questioned, an amused smile plastered on his face as he walked up to her calmly. The girl started backing away slowly as she spoke.

“N-nothing!”

Her back was pressed against the door now, preventing her from going any further.

“You do know that they call me the God of Lies right? So, how about you try again?”

“Look, it’s not a big deal, I couldn’t trouble you over something so small. . .”

He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not taking her response for an answer. Hayley took a deep breath and focused on his emotions: calm, amused, and curious. He wanted to mess with her! Being an empath had its perks in that she could figure out what people’s intentions were. In this instance, it made her feel a little better knowing she wasn’t about to be ripped to shreds. Now if Hayley could do this with doctors she’d be set! Still, there was always a nagging feeling of what if she was wrong and he might hurt her anyway.

“They’re fighting over me about my powers. There’s this doctor in a weird cape and he said he could help me control my powers, but I don’t trust him and I don’t want to go with him! What if he hurts me and makes me go back and I can’t escape and-”

“Slow down,” he said calmly, “You still have to breathe while you talk.”

Whoa...How true that is. She finally took the long needed breath she had been holding from talking a mile a minute.

“There’s a man who claims to be a doctor and wants to take me away and can help me with my powers.”

“Does he have a red cape?”

“Yea. . .”

His mood shifted to annoyed and mad and... .is that possessiveness?

“He is a second rate sorcerer! I can teach you more than that... .that knockoff,” Loki scoffed.

“He’s scary Loki...I don’t like doctors... .,” Hayley admitted, getting nervous just thinking about them.

This man was hard to read as she was unable to read what he was feeling now. Well, she sure knew what she was feeling...Good Ol’ sadness and fear.

“What did they do that was so horrible? Doctors are supposed to heal and be good right?”

“No! They’re demons in disguise! They did horrible things! They’re horrible...They made me a monster!”

Tears were running down her face as she spoke. He studied her like she was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

“You are far from a monster my dear.”

He thought he was a monster? Why?

“I could show you a hideous monster that would send you running for the hills.”

“I doubt I’d run away unless it was a doctor,” Hayley sniffled.

He moved closer, pressing her harder against the door.

“Are you scared,” he asked.

“No.”

“You should be,” he hissed.

“You won’t hurt me. You don’t scare me,” Hayley challenged.

“I will.”

She was silent as she stared at him, gulping as she stood with her back against the wall, frozen in her spot as Hayley watched the man in front of her change: his skin turning blue with intricate symbols and sigils painting his skin beautifully while his eyes turned into a beautiful shade of red. Hayley could feel the temperature in the room drop drastically but was mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

Is this what he meant when he said monster? The girl could feel the shame radiating from him, swirling his figure like a ghost. Why would he be ashamed? She felt drawn to him like his very essence was too captivating to deny as she raised a hand to touch his cheek. The instant coldness was a shock in of itself as Hayley got insight into what was the source of his feelings.

She saw flashes of him and learning what monsters Frost Giants were and the negative thoughts about them, then the shock and disgust about finding out what he was: the same Frost Giants he had been taught to hate and despise. The empath could feel everything he felt in that moment and it caused her to instantly pull away. Her hand turned a slight blue and burned from the cold of his skin. The rest of her body had gone numb.

Loki looked at her like he had just seen a ghost before glaring at Hayley with shock and anger. He had changed back to his “normal” form by now.

“You stupid little girl! Do you know what could’ve happened!? How the hell did you do that,” he seethed.  
She wasn’t sure that she would remain intact at the moment anymore.

“I-I-I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to...I just- I wanted to- I...You weren’t scary... .or a monster. . . .,” she couldn’t form a coherent sentence as she whimpered and trailed off. 

She closed her eyes, waiting for the incoming stab or hit.

“I- You weren’t scared?”

Hayley opened her eyes slowly to look at him, still tense and scared about being cut up into small pieces.

“N-No. .I thought you were still beautiful,” she told him honestly.

He was conflicted, knowing the empath was telling the truth and wondering how she was lying. Hm. He was also quite flustered about not knowing what to say.

“Then you’re more stupid than I realized,” he growled, storming away from her.

“Loki. . .”

“Leave!”

“IwantyoutoteachmemagicwithStrange!,” Hayley blurted.

Loki stopped, staring at her through narrowed eyes.

“What now?”

She took a deep, shaky breath.

“I want you to teach me magic with Strange."

“Absolutely not! Why would I subject myself to teaching a pathetic mortal girl with a second-rate sorcerer,” he seethed.

“Loki please,” the girl begged, “You’re stronger than him and do something if I can’t handle it and he scares me and I can’t let him teach me. Please. I don’t want to go with him. He’ll hurt me and he could kill me! What if he sends me back and I can’t escape and-"

“OK FINE! I’ll do it,” he growled, seeing her panic.

She looked at him in shock.

“R-really?”

“If it gets you to leave then yes, but you will owe me, little sorceress,” he spat the word sorceress out.

Despite his now-sour attitude, Hayley jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a big hug, tears of joy threatening to fall down her face.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,” she repeated happily.

“Umm...You can let go now,” he commented.

Hayley blushed and quickly let go apologizing profusely at her slip up. He waved his hand, dismissing the apology.

“Just leave,” he said clearly annoyed.

She turned black just like the mist that swallowed her and teleported the girl back to the living room to try and convince the other Avengers to let Loki and Strange teach her at the same time.

 

It took a considerable amount of convincing to get the Avengers to agree, really not liking the idea of Loki training the girl, but she had come out on top. Strange would take her to the Sanctum with Loki so they could teach her magic safely. Loki was clearly still unhappy about this decision and have to help, but he stayed true to his promise and came with Strange and Hayley to the Sanctum nonetheless.

The trip to the Sanctum didn’t take long as Strange created a portal there. When the orange sparks appeared in the air, she jumped back in a panic and hid behind Loki, who was unimpressed with Strange.

“I could teleport us ya know,” Loki growled.

“I’d rather not have a psychotic maniac teleport me anywhere thank you very much,” Stephen quipped.

Their banter only served to make her more scared. What could happen if she walked through that circle? Was he trying to kill her? Oh God... .she didn’t want to die. They both went silent when Hayley let out an unconscious whimper.

“I won’t hurt you, Hayley. It will only take you to the Sanctum,” Strange said gently.

“I don’t trust you...What if you are taking me back to the Bad Place,” she only hid further behind Loki, clutching onto his black shirt as he looked down at her.

He turned to Strange who gave him an amused smile as Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. He knelt down and turned to her, his eyes soft and gentle.

“He won’t hurt you little dove...If he tries anything I’ll teleport you out of there. I’ll protect you,” he said, and Hayley could tell that he wasn’t lying.

The girl hesitantly came out from behind Loki and made her way cautiously through the portal, but not before hearing Loki growl at Strange, “Second rate sorcerer...You’ll pay for that.”

When she stepped through, she arrived inside a huge room with stairs right in front of her. Hayley could feel the magic energy coursing through her as she stared in awe around the room, marveling the decorated walls and furniture throughout the room.

Loki and Stephen soon followed, still arguing with each other about whatever had happened at the Tower. Stephen was clearly amused and enjoying the banter while Loki seemed annoyed.

“Where am I,” Hayley asked, half to stop their bickering and half out of genuine curiosity.

“This is the New York Sanctum and where you will be staying for a while,” Strange informed me.

With that, he showed us around the Sanctum and to our rooms. They weren’t as lavish as Stark Tower or anything, but she enjoyed the feel of it being homier and the energy that came with it. He showed us artifacts and the training area and finally the library. The girls' eyes widened with happiness and awe at the sight of all books.

“This is amazing! I’ve never seen so many books,” Hayley exclaimed with glee.

“You’d love the library at Asgard then,” Loki commented.

A man with a shaved haircut wearing brown robes sat at a desk, looking up as we entered.

“This is Wong. He’s another sorcerer and librarian,” Stephen commented, smiling at the man in greeting.

“Welcome back Stephen.. .,” Wong said before his eyes landed on Loki.

Instantly, he changed from calm and collected, to ready for a fight, summoning shields in his hands. Loki rolled his eyes.

“What is he doing here,” Wong spat.

“Seriously? You could’ve at least told your pathetic comrades,” Loki huffed at Stephen who pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at the Trickster.

Hayley went up to Wong who looked at her cautiously as she grabbed his arm, sending over emotions of calm and peace to the man. Strange and Loki looked at her in shock before Strange cleared his throat.

“He is here to help teach her. He’s OK Wong,” he told the librarian who lowered his weapons.

He stared down on Hayley, impressed with her.

“How did you do that,” he asked.

“I’m an empath... .,” she said shyly, “I’m Hayley.”

“Wong.”

He smiled at her as she shook his hand. Her eyes it up again as she bounced up to the two sorcerers.

“Please let me read for today! Please oh please can we train tomorrow,” Hayley begged them.

They couldn’t help but smile at her reaction. They both agreed and she bounced off to go read.

“She’s a lightbulb. Full of good energy,” Wong commented before going to deal with her and help her pick out a book.

“I had no idea she was this...Energetic. .I didn’t even know she could smile like that .,” Strange said.

“Probably because she hasn’t,” Loki hissed, leaving the room silently to go back to his room.

Strange just watched her, letting out a sad chuckle before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I really wanted to post this chapter. Usually, I wait a little bit and give time between chapters, but I was just feeling like posting... Idk, maybe I'm weird. Who am I kidding, I definitely am! At any rate, I hope you enjoy!

Hayley stayed in the library all night reading books on magic, spellcasting, astral energy, anything she could her hands on.

“Hayley, umm... It’s midnight and you should probably go to bed,” Wong told her, startling the girl from the book she was reading.

“Oh c’mon Wong, just let me finish this last book. Pretty please,” she begged.

He chuckled.

“You are just like Strange. He read every book in here,” Wong told her, “and even he needs sleep.”

She pouted as she looked down at the book. He saw her disappointment and gave her a small smile.

“You can take some books to your room,” he said.

“I can? Really?!”

Hayley jumped up and down, clapping her hands in excitement.

“Of course. Just be sure to bring back the books that finish,” he told her sternly.

She smiled and jumped to give him a hug before grabbing her books on astral manipulation and bounding to her room. Hayley sat on her bed, reading about astral projection and staying up all night to practice before, eventually, she finally fell asleep.

 

Hayley sat with Alexis in their cell. Footsteps interrupted Alexis’s story of what her life was like before getting kidnapped. The two girls looked up to see a group of doctors approaching their cell. They scurried to the back of the cell, huddling together as if it would save them from their inevitable fate. The doctors opened the door and yanked Hayley away from her lover.

“Hayley,” Alexis yelled as they dragged her away.

Hayley screamed and thrashed weakly in their arms as they dragged her and threw her inside a strange room by herself. The doctors left and the door locked behind them. Hayley banged against the door, screaming and crying loudly as they left her alone in the room with the lights shutting off one by one before she was left in complete darkness.

“Please open the door,” she cried.

She sank down on the floor, curling into a corner as she cried, praying for Lex, praying to be cut into or strangled or something. Anything was better than being locked in the dark where her imagination could run wild. Not to mention the weird sounds in the room. She tried to stay calm, to remember the promise she made to Lex about not letting win, but it was getting harder and harder the longer she was in the dark. Panic coursed through her veins as she cried and cried and cried, feeling a burning in her veins as her heartbeat pounded in her chest wildly. The darkness strangled her and Hayley felt as though she couldn’t breathe: pain coursing through her veins as she fell to the ground, screaming in pain. When the lights came back on, two doctors stood in the doorway.

“We did it, sir. She changed.”

 

Hayley bolted awake, gasping in panic as she looked around the room, lit up by a small lamp on the nightstand next to her bed. She curled into a ball and cried softly, trying not to wake everyone up. The thought of being alone at the moment was only making things worse so she got out of her bed and quickly stumbled through the dark halls and to Loki’s room. To her luck and surprise, she found it unlocked and quietly opened the door to see Loki reading. He looked up with wide, concerned eyes at the girl. She ran to the Trickster, still crying and sobbing from her dream.

“Little dove? Is everything alright,” he asked, standing up to approach the frightened girl.

She latched onto him, sobbing in his chest.

“N-n-nightmare... .S’ back in the Bad Place....It was so dark. . .so dark... .,” she sobbed.

“Shh...Breathe little sorceress. You’re safe,” he cooed softly.

He guided her to his bed and let her lay with him as he held her and stroked her hair gently. She took deep, hiccupy breaths to calm herself.

“That’s it...Just breathe. You’re alright.”

Even with everything this man had supposedly done, how she was supposed to fear him, Hayley found herself clinging to Loki: feeling safe and secure whenever she was around him.

“Promise you won’t let them take me,” she whimpered quietly as she sniffled.

“I promise... .,” he told her softly.

She cuddled against him, sniffling softly as her eyes drooped closed. Hayley believed him. He would keep her safe and protect her.

“Rest well little dove. You have a long day tomorrow,” he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

No nightmares plagued her for the rest of the night.

 

When Hayley woke up to train with Loki and Strange, she felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks, but she was determined to tackle the day so she forced her mind to catch up as she met the two sorcerers in the training area. It looked like Strange and Loki were arguing. Go figure.

“Good morning,” she yawned, getting their attention to break up the fight.

They greeted her and from there proceeded to teach her ways to control her powers as well as different spells and tricks. She was shocked by how patient they were, not pushing her when she had a panic attack, or getting frustrated when she couldn’t get it right the first time. Overall, she was excelling quite quickly and mastered astral projection within the first day.

Loki had turned out to be a saving grace as they were about to train in combat. Hayley’s panic overtook her almost instantly when Strange started and they stopped to calm her down. This panic attack was worse than the others as she blasted Strange with her astral energy, tendril-like arms like an extension of her body grabbing the Sorcerer Supreme and lifting him in the air before throwing him down. Loki ran over to her and proceeded to calm her down. Hayley apologized profusely, shame coursing through her veins as she teleported away and to her room where she continued to cry on her bed. Training ended earlier than expected as the two sorcerers decided to let Hayley have a break. She spent the rest of the day in the library, reading and going to her room to practice magic on her own.

“I’m sorry for today, Hayley,” Stephen’s voice startled her as she looked up to the brown-haired man walking toward her.

“I-It’s alright. It’s not your fault... .,” she replied, mentally kicking herself in the face.

“I don’t know what you went through, or what happened, but I promise that I would never mean to hurt you,” he said.

“I know... .,” she gave him a sad smile.

“Don’t stay up too late. I expect you awake at sunrise for training,” he told her sternly.

“Ha. What’s sleep?”

Hayley meant it as a joke, but she rarely did sleep, plagued by nightmares almost every night.

“If you ever need to talk, I’m here for you,” he said sympathetically before walking out, leaving Hayley alone with her thoughts and music.

 

Hayley was out in the training yard before sunrise, blocking out the world around her as she meditated. By the time Strange and Loki had arrived, Hayley was fully awake and ready. Over the past few weeks, her fear of the Sorcerer Supreme and doctors slowly diminished as she grew closer to the two men. She had less and fewer panic attacks until they vanished altogether. Now if only her nightmares would vanish. 

Hayley did find something to help keep her nightmares under control. Her discovery of all that YoutTube had to offer had led her to a strange, yet an oddly satisfying way for her to help her anxiety: pimple popping videos. Watching the grotesque and disgusting videos of Dr. Pimple Popper for about two hours before bed had helped Hayley sleep better and lessen her nightmares. Strange, but what helps, helps.

Aside from that, Hayley had gotten her powers under control and kept getting stronger and stronger. Soon, Hayley found herself falling for the two men, but still unable to get Lex out of her mind, she held back. Besides, what if they didn’t want her? What if they didn’t want to be with her because she never slept with a man and had no experience? What if they judged her for sleeping with a woman? A jab to the ribs brought her back to reality.

“You’re distracted,” Loki commented.

“Sorry.”

“You’re usually always focused. What’s wrong,” Strange asked.

“Nothing,” she blurted out quickly.

Loki and Strange obviously didn’t believe her.

“I just didn’t sleep well last night,” she told them before they could press. It wasn’t a complete lie either.

Luckily, they dropped it and were about to end the session, but Hayley wanted to try one thing with her powers.

“Wait a minute. Can I try something,” she asked them, earning two confused looks from the sorcerers.

“What is it,” Loki asked.

“You’ll find out.”

Loki and Stephen looked at each other before agreeing and the three of them sat in a circle. She took Loki’s hands in hers and concentrated as she closed her eyes, feeling the power coursing through her veins as she let it flow from her to Loki, creating a link between her and the Trickster. She created the link to sense when he was in dangers through his emotions and could communicate with him telepathically via thoughts and emotions as well. She did the same with Strange before pulling away and looking at the two sorcerers.

“What was that,” Stephen asked.

“It’s called Clairvoyance and Telempathy. I created an emotional link with the two of you so I can sense when you're in danger and locate you with your ‘emotional scent’. I can also communicate with you and send messages of echoes: images through emotion.”

To prove this, she focused on what made her scared and sent them images of being tortured by doctors and complete darkness. They looked extremely impressed.

“You are excelling fast Hayley,” Strange praised.

She blushed, her face burning red as she scratched her neck.

“Thank you,” she said bashfully.

“I believe that is enough for today. Would you agree,” Loki said, looking at Strange for confirmation.

He nodded, telling her to back here at six in the morning. Hayley darted to the library: her escape from everything where she could unwind. Music blasted in her headphones that she had brought with her. She hummed along to Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru.

“You really need to learn to lie better little dove,” Loki’s voice startled Hayley as she looked up to see the Trickster sitting on a chair in front of her.

“Lie about what?”

“Sleep isn’t the only thing distracting you, is it,” he purred, much like a cat as he got up, walking up to Hayley before kneeling down in front of her.

“W-wh-what? I just- N-no... .I-I-I just cou-couldn’t sleep,” she stuttered.

Loki chuckled and Hayley felt like a rabbit caught in headlights as she tried to scramble backward, a blush invading across her cheeks. This only allowed Loki to pin her below him, sprawled out beneath him in a... .intimate looking position. His face was inches away from hers, and his closeness sent shivers down Hayley’s spine as she trembled beneath him.

“Was it just sleep,” he said smugly.

Hayley couldn’t answer, only stare dumbly at the Trickster who chuckled before getting up and leaving her alone to wonder what had just happened as her core throbbed with arousal.

 

Hayley woke up early the next morning and went to the training yard to meditate. The cool air hit her face as she took deep breaths.

“What are you doing out here?”

Hayley turned around to see Stephen walking towards her.

“Can’t sleep,” she replied.

“Another nightmare?”

“Sort of... .,” she replied before going back to meditating.

Strange sat next to her and she shifted under his gaze, heat rushing to her face.

“What’s bothering you,” he asked.

My two sexy mentors. Aka you. . .

She just hummed, not answering his question as she got up to go get some water. As she reached for a glass, his hand caught hers, holding it gently. There was a lustful gleam in his eyes as she held his gaze.

“Let me,” his voice was smooth and made Hayley’s mouth dry.

He filled the glass with water and gave it to the blushing girl as she muttered out a thank you. He looked at her with a smirk, making Hayley shudder. He walked up to her, close and personal as his eyes trailed up and down her body. Hayley stared at her mentor with wide eyes as he gently stroked her shoulders.

He leaned in close, his breath hitting her ear as he whispered, “If you need anything else, just let me know.”

The doctor left, leaving Hayley’s head spinning and aroused. These men were going to be the death of her.

 

Their advancements only got stronger as time went on, and it served to make Hayley confused for multiple reasons: one is that she couldn’t decide between them. Number two is she was nervous that they would reject her if they found out about her lack of experience in the sexual field as she only had ever had one lover and that love was a girl. And number three was all the emotional and conflicting thoughts that held her back from pursuit. 

Sometimes she would not return their affectionate gestures and she could see that it was hurting them. It wasn’t that she didn’t care, but more that she didn’t know how she should feel, and that she didn’t want the other to feel jealous. Hayley wanted them both, but she doubted they would actually want her if they really knew who she was and what she had done.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t always keep her love in check as she would give them responses from time to time. There was one time when Hayley was training with Loki when he suddenly pinned her against the stone wall and pressed his body against hers. She couldn’t help the way her mouth went dry and the small gasps that left her lips. Hayley had been at a loss of words, but that was when she felt a burning jealousy radiating from beyond the training area. Her eyes locked with Stephen who looked like he wanted to rip Loki’s heart out as he stormed away, but not before she felt his sadness and rejection. 

That was the first event. They seemed to compete with each other, trying to win her over first, like she was a trophy or something. Hayley didn’t know whether to be offended or flattered. All of the love thoughts served to stress the girl out as she let out a long sigh and listened to One More Night by Cascada. A negative energy hit her in strong waves as she heard yelling down the hallway. Suddenly, a loud knock banged on her door and she could feel the anger, resentment, pride, and jealousy wash over her like a tsunami, threatening to cripple the girl and rip the air out of her lungs. She paused her song and opened the door to see two angry sorcerers standing in her doorway. Their faces were red and both wore scowls as though they were fighting, which Hayley assumed they probably were. 

“You need to choose,” Loki seethed, not giving Hayley a chance to even say hello.

“Choose what?”

“Between me or this pathetic excuse for a sorcerer,” he growled.

That only caused the two of them to argue as Strange was tired of Loki’s jabs. Hayley, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused and conflicted.

“I can shapeshift if that sways your decision,” Loki boasted.

“And I can manipulate time. What’s your point,” Strange growled.

They then began to chant for her to choose, arguing over why she should pick one over the other. She couldn’t think over their voices and yelling and was soon overwhelmed by all the emotions flying through the air. 

“SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! SHUT! UP! I CAN’T THINK WITH YOUR YELLING,” Hayley screamed, “I CAN’T CHOOSE! I WON’T CHOOSE! I LOVE BOTH OF YOU AND I CAN’T BE WITH TWO IMMATURE IDIOTS WHO TREAT ME LIKE A TROPHY! I LOVE BOTH OF YOU AND I SHOULDN’T! THE LAST TIME I LOVED SOMEONE I GOT THEM KILLED AND I WON’T STAND FOR IT AGAIN! SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP LOVING ME!”

Her powers went hay-wire as her lamp shattered, her nightstand cracked, and the door was enveloped by a black energy that slammed it shut in the two sorcerers faces. She proceeded to flop onto her bed and cry, ignoring the knocks on her door and their constant telepathic pestering of if she was OK and apologies. Hayley had eventually tuned them out as she curled up into a ball and was plagued with thoughts of her lost lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... That felt like a long one. What do you guys think? Was it longer than the other chapters? I was writing this while watching pimple popping videos. Dr. Pimple Popper, aka Dr. Sandra Lee, makes awesome videos. I know it sounds cringey, but they're awesome! Don't judge me! At any rate, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated! I know I say it a lot, but I really want to know what you lovely readers think and if there's anything I can do to improve or anything, I want to know! I just want to make y'all happy and give you guys the wonderful stories that you deserve <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND LOVE! Alright! Time to learn more about Hayley's past. I think this was long overdue! Just FYI, almost every trigger warning that can be on here, will be on here. Get ready for the feels y'all! >:)
> 
> Trigger warning: Rape, Torture, Underage Sex, Murder, forced mutation, Minor Character death, lots of sadness.
> 
> Enjoy!

Training started early the next morning, memories of had conspired the days before still fresh in Hayley’s head as she met her mentors in the training area where they proceeded to practice magic in combat. Things had become relatively awkward and she had no idea where they stood anymore. Both the Sorcerer Supreme and the God of Mischief seemed to try and act like everything was normal. She didn’t let it distract her as she fought them. Feeling good about herself, she projected her soul-self and merged it with Strange, taking control of his body. His power was strong and her control wouldn’t last long. She didn’t really like taking control of other humans and decided to not do it that often, but she wanted to show off. She used her power to hold him still as she ran up to the Sorcerer Supreme and swept his legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. She pinned him as he regained control and summoned a dagger and held it to his neck. She smirked triumphantly.

“Where did you learn that, ”Strange asked her.

“Reading,” she smirked.

She helped him up and looked at Loki who gave her an impressed nod.

“You’ve grown quite a lot since we first started,” Stephen told her.

“Thank you,” she blushed.

“In fact, I believe the two of you can return to the Tower tomorrow.”

“Really,” Hayley exclaimed excitedly.

Strange nodded and then, they resumed training. As Loki moved to attack, Hayley’s head pounded in pain, vision flashing white, allowing Loki to get hits in. She tried to ignore it and fight, but her headache got worse and worse and the white flashes turned into images. She screamed when the pain became too much, falling to her knees as a vision appeared. Images of Hayley getting captured, a familiar man she knew all too well, then fighting and killing Loki, Strange, and the Avengers flashed before her eyes, leaving her exhausted and panting when it ended. Loki grabbed her shoulders to keep her upright.

“Are you ok,” Loki asked.

It took Hayley a moment for her eyes to clear up and everything to not be so blurry. She gripped onto Loki’s forearms, wondering how the man was able to withstand her crushing grip. If he was any other human, she probably would’ve broken something. Her breathing finally cleared and she looked at Loki’s emerald green eyes.

“You OK,” Strange asked.

She nodded, still out of it. Loki helped her to feet, catching her as she almost fell back to the ground. The two sorcerers led her to the kitchen where they sat her down and got her some water.

“Was it a vision,” the Sorcerer Supreme asked.

Hayley nodded and Loki and Strange looked at each with concern and confusion. She downed the glass of water almost instantly, still trying to regain her bearings.

“What was it,” Loki asked.

Images of the vision flashed through her and the thought of her killing her only friends and family and the two men she was starting to love.

“I-I-I don’t know,” she told them.

“What did you see, “Stephen pressed.

“I need to be alone,” Hayley said, getting up and disappearing into her room, leaving the two men curious with questions unanswered.

 

Hayley sat on her bed, expressionless eyes staring out into nothing as she zoned out, trying to calm her nerves. Hayley had listened to music, meditated, read, anything to stop herself from remembering and seeing her killing the only people who had saved her life.

Are you alright little dove? The second rate sorcerer and I are worried, Loki asked her telepathically.

I can hear you ya know... ., Strange quipped.

Yes, I know, unfortunately. . .

I’m fine. . .

She shut herself off from the connection. She didn’t end it, just merely pressed the off switch on her side so they couldn’t feel or talk to her. She didn’t want to talk to them, but at the same time, she did. Ok, but what was she supposed to tell them? That she saw herself killing them and the Avengers in cold blood?

Hours went by of her debating and slowly losing her mind. Her headache came back as did the white flashes and she screamed as another vision assaulted her, causing her to fall off the bed and land on the ground with a thud. She curled into a ball, her hands gripping the strands of hair on her head and digging her nails in her scalp.

This time, she saw his face...The man who tortured her for nearly a decade, taking her away. She saw herself on a medical table, strapped down as doctors approached her with a strange device, then her attacking the Avengers before her captor’s face flashed in her mind one more time. The vision left Hayley panting and exhausted. Tears rolled down her face as panic bubbled in her veins. Her connection with the two men was turned back on as she stumbled to her feet and staggered out of the room. She found the two sorcerers arguing in the kitchen. They stopped as soon as they saw the distressed girl stumbling towards them.

They immediately got up and hurried over to her. Strange made it to her first as she sobbed in his chest.

“Hayley, what’s wrong? Did you have another vision,” Loki asked.

“He’s coming...He’s coming...He’s gonna get me,” she cried.

They led her to the living room and sat her down.

“Who’s coming,” Strange questioned her gently.

“T-t-the b-b-b-ad m-man. . .He gonna. . .m-m-m. . take me a-away. . .,” she sobbed.

“He won’t get you...You’re safe...We won’t let him hurt you...It’s alright... Breathe Hayley,” Stephen cooed.

She took deep, shaky breaths, still crying into his shirt.

“I saw him... .they got me again... .and there was this weird device... .and then I-I-I. .,” she trailed off, unable to finish.

“What did you see,” Loki pressed.

Hayley could feel a strange emotion emitting from Loki aside from fear and concern for her...Was he... Jealous? Why would he be jealous? Hayley didn’t think about it as she whimpered in the Sorcerer’s Supreme’s shirt, feeling his cloak gently pat her shoulder to help calm her down.

“Hayley it’s alright. You can tell us,” Strange said gently.

“I killed you and the Avengers...Both of you...But it wasn’t me. .”

“You what?”

Hayley cried harder at the thought of killing the two men who she loved.

“I killed you...Everyone...I couldn’t stop it and I -I- I- I didn’t want to...All I can do is hurt people,” she sobbed harder, clinging to Strange like he might vanish into thin air.

“No, you don’t,” Loki said, louder than he probably meant to.

Hayley shook her head. How could they say that? They don’t know what she’s done.

“Yes it is,” she said, her voice sounded like demons, multiple people talking at once as her eyes turned black.

She grabbed Stephen and Loki’s hand, her mind opening as she pulled them into her mind and let them see the monster she truly was.

 

The sorcerers blinked in confusion, eyeing the strange place. It was dark and quiet, like a dungeon or prison. They saw a small girl sitting alone in a cell, which they recognized as Hayley. She looked to be around eight and was terrified, wondering where her parents were and why she was in this horrible place. Loki and Strange concluded they were in Hayley’s memories as doctors approached the small child in the cell, holding a syringe with a strange fluid inside of it.

“S-s-stay back,” she cried, huddling in the back of her cell.

The men in lab coats ignored the girl, opening the cell door and holding her down so she would be still while one of the doctors injected her in the neck. They felt the excruciating pain of the fluid, and it led them to question if it was bad for them as mere spectators, how bad was it for the small child in front of them as they could only experience half the pain? Her screams were cut off as she fell limp in their arms, the pain too much for the girl to handle as she faded into darkness.

They watched multiple memories of her being put through torture sessions: held underwater, waterboarded, choked, beat, stabbed, whipped, carved with a knife, but the girl was strong, even in her young age, and refused to get in, but they could feel her fight waning as she sat in her cell. The memories were over a span over years as she grew into a teenager.

She played with a pebble in her hand, absentmindedly rolling it between her fingers. Three years and they never got what they were looking for. Hayley heard footsteps and looked up to see the men dragging a girl around Hayley's age and then threw her in the cell. Loki and Strange felt the shock and awe that Hayley felt as she looked at the girl and how mesmerized she was by the newcomer's beauty.

“Hey, you assholes! Let me out,” she screamed.

“They aren't big on talking,” Hayley told her.

The girl turned to look at Hayley.

“Your outfit is cute, by the way,” she said, “I'm Hayley.”

“Thanks. I'm Alexis. You can call me Lex.”

“Nice to meet you Lex.”

Then the memory faded again.

 

The way the two girls interacted was adorable: the only thing that kept the other from changing was the fact that they would be able to feel their lovers' arms around them again. This memory, however, was much more sinister as the doctors decided on a cruel fate for the two girls.

“Alrighty, since you dykes seem to care so much for each other, we are going to see how deep it runs, and maybe make you right,” a man with brown hair who looked around twenty hissed in their faces.

Alexis and Hayley glared at the men as they shamed the two girls.

“So, today, it’s up for you girls to decide: one of you gets to watch, the other gets to have fun with whatever treatment we decide. The only question is: who is being punished for this affection,” he spat the last word.

The girls remained silent, unwilling to put the other through torment.

“No answer. Alrighty. Alexis, it is,” the man declared.

“Alexis, no,” Hayley shouted.

The doctors grabbed Alexis, dragging her over to a medical as she kicked and thrashed. They threw her down on the table and started to strap her down.

“WAIT! WAIT! STOP PLEASE! TAKE ME! TAKE ME,” Hayley screamed with teary eyes.

The doctors stopped and Alexis looked at her lover with wide eyes.  
“Hayley no,” she exclaimed.

The man smiled like the devil, enjoying this far too much.

“It looks like your slut lover really does care,” he said, “take her.”

They unstrapped Alexis, holding her back as the men took Hayley and strapped her down. Alexis screamed the entire time as her lover took the torment for her. Loki and Strange watched Hayley get brutally raped and insulted by the doctors.

“Fucking dyke.”

“This is what you get whore.”

“How does it feel?”

When it ended, the doctors let Alexis go and backed up from Hayley. Alexis darted over to Hayley, unstrapping the exhausted girl and holding her in her arms.

“Oh my God. Hayley, baby, talk to me,” she cried.

“I-s’ OK Le-lex... .I-lo. .ve you,” Hayley groaned, taking Alexis’s hand in hers.

The doctors only laughed at them. Loki and Strange felt Hayley’s love and her determination to keep her lover safe, but they never knew that she would do absolutely everything for Alexis.

 

This memory was of Alexis and Hayley getting tortured together again. This time, Alexis and a strange man were tied up. Doctors held Hayley back as she glared at the brown-haired tormentor. Alexis and the man were blindfolded so they had no idea what was happening.

“So Hayley, you have a choice. You can either: murder this strange man and let Alexis go. OR, you can spare this innocent man with a wife and kids, kill Alexis, and we’ll let you go. Scot free. Safe and sound,” the man said.

“You’re a liar,” she seethed.

“Not at all.”

“He is telling the truth,” Loki said to Strange.

Hayley had to pick between her lover or the man, whoever she picked, the other would be annihilated and killed by a saw.

“You have ten seconds,” the man told her as the saw whirred to life.

There was no hesitation as she picked to save Alexis sending the saw on its way to man, cutting him open as he screamed in agony. Hayley couldn’t take her eyes off the screaming man.

“Hayley, what’s going on?! What is that,” Alexis screeched.

The man stopped screaming as his blood leaked onto the floor and the saw seemed to die as if it knew the man had died. Alexis cried for her lover.

“Oh, God, Alexis are you ok,” Hayley asked her as she started to untie her she took off the blindfold and Alexis screamed as Hayley tried to calm her down, “Alexis, don’t look, baby, don’t look.”

The doctors had watched the scene with amusement.

 

Loki and Strange watched everything: multiple sex scenes shared between Alexis and Hayley, how they got their powers, how Hayley communicated telepathically with the other mutant children.

“This is our chance! We’re stronger than them,” Alexis told Hayley.

Their plan: work together with the other mutants to break free. And this memory was of just that. Alexis’s eyes glowed gray as she broke the cell bars with no resistant: her powers of bending metal and earth a blessing for the plan.  
They worked together with the others, wreaking havoc on the hellhole. Loki and Strange watched the girls make their way to the exit, a huge explosion in the room creating a hole in the wall for them to escape. Multiple kids made it out, but the doctors had started shooting. Hayley grabbed Alexis’s arm, pulling her towards the exit.

“C’mon!”

They watched as a bullet pierced through Alexis. It was as if Hayley’s heart stopped and time slowed as she held her dying lover in her arms, crying profusely and trying to heal Alexis.

“Alexis stay with me, baby, c’mon. You’re ok,” Hayley cried.

Alexis whimpered, muttering an ‘I love you’ as she put a necklace in Hayley’s hand before falling limp in her arms. They could feel the exact moment when her heart shattered into a million pieces. She screamed loudly and sobbed, but she knew she had to escape.

“I love you,” Hayley sobbed, leaving her lovers body behind.

 

Hayley gasped as they were brought back to reality, being thrown away from the two men as she curled into a ball and sobbed. They knew everything: Alexis, doctors, her powers, all of it laid out for them to see and judge.  
She couldn’t be here, unable to stand the shame. Her soul-self enveloped her body.

“Hayley, wait,” Loki called out.

It was too late, Hayley teleported away and back to the tower where her family awaited. She ended up in the living room, the team jumping into action at the sudden intrusion. When they realized who it was, their defensive stances turned into concern.  
Hayley saw Natasha and immediately ran to the woman, hugging her and sobbing the blonde.

“Hayley-? What- What’s going on,” Tony asked.

“H-H-Had a vision...Want to come home... .,” she cried.

The team gathered around her, asking a multitude of questions to try and figure out what the hell was going on, all of them prepared for a fight. Natasha yelled at them to be quiet and give Hayley space as she tried to calm her down.

“It’s alright honey. You’re safe... .,” Nat cooed.

The events of the day were too much for Hayley and she ended up passing out in the assassin's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so kind of short, but I think it was still good to leave it at this length. Idk... I guess I'll find out from my lovely readers, won't I? Would you guys believe me if I said that these five chapters equaled twenty-six pages of writing?! It feels like I haven't written that much! I know you guys probably want to stab me for the insane torture I put this character through, but a story isn't a story without a little angst ;). Next update might be a second as I have to figure out how to make my ideas of where I want this story to go flow smoothly... But at any rate, feedback is appreciated and if you guys have suggestions, I would love to hear them! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! Stay tuned for another chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE! OMG IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT BUT IT'S HERE! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing for you lovely readers <3

Hayley woke up to the sound of distant yelling and found herself in her old room of the Tower. The negative energy hit her like a car as she stumbled out of bed and rubbed her groggy eyes in an attempt to wake up. She followed the noise, as she got closer to the living room, she could discern what they were saying.

“Psychos made….cry….stay away!”

“We had noth….it!”

She arrived to see the six heroes fighting with Strange and Loki, everyone looking very irritated and annoyed.

“Hayley just teleports in here sobbing and cries about a vision and you’re telling me you have nothing with to it!? The two best sorcerers on the planet,” Tony exclaimed loudly.

“We can explain everything if you-” Strange cut off as he saw her standing outside the living the room, “Hayley!”

Both Loki and Stephen looked immensely relieved at the sight of her not being dead or hurt. They attempted to come over to her, but the sorcerers were immediately blocked by the group, which caused more yelling to ensue.

“It’s alright… They didn’t hurt me…,” she told them.

The team was skeptical and still suspicious of the two men. Steve walked over to Hayley and knelt down to match her height. Why is everyone here so freakishly tall?

“Hayley, what happened last night? Did they hurt you? Don’t lie to us,” Steve said gently.

“I will rip both of your heads off if she says yes,” Tony growled at the sorcerers.

Hayley rolled her eyes at Tony and looked down at Steve.

“It’s nothing like that. Th-th-they were only trying to help…”

Loki and Strange became impatient as they didn’t allow the others to get any more questions, too concerned about their apprentices’ health to care about anything else.

“See? We didn’t do anything? May we talk to her now, please,” Stephen asked before Loki could say something unreasonable and possibly threatening.

While the others were still on edge, they allowed the sorcerers to check on their apprentice. Both of them expressed their deep concern and sorrow, wanting to talk about what happened, but they didn’t want to expose anything she didn’t want the Avengers to hear yet. Hayley immediately jumped into their arms, enveloping the men in a big group hug.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry,” she repeated like a mantra or broken record.

“It’s alright little dove… It’s alright,” Loki soothed.

They pulled away to look at her.

“Are you alright,” Stephen asked.

She nodded, and now the team was very curious as to what happened last night.

“Can the three of you please share with the class as to what happened last night,” Clint questioned.

‘Are you OK with this darling,’ Loki asked her telepathically.

‘I’ll be OK…’

‘We’re here for you. We won’t say anything that you don’t want us to. If it gets to be too much, just leave and we’ll handle the rest. I promise,’ Stephen assured.

With that, she gave a small nod the two sorcerers and walked over to sit on the couch. Loki and Stephen were beside her while the others crowded around, eager to listen and hear her story of why she showed up crying. It made her feel better knowing that they had her back and that was her huge saving grace of why she wasn’t running away from the situation. Hayley took a deep breath to calm her nerves and collect her thoughts and words as she debated on what she wanted to tell them. She decided to leave out the backstory and only talk about the vision as it was the only thing relevant to them.

“I was training with Loki and Strange and then my head started to hurt… It was just a slight pain at first, but it slowly got worse and worse and then I began to see flashes of images and I... I had a vision..”

“Of,” Clint pressed.

Hayley explained how she saw her getting kidnapped, the red gem-looking device, and her killing the Avengers and two sorcerers. Stephen had taken her hand in his and squeezed lightly, while Loki placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tony cursed under his breath and paced around the room, while the others simply contemplated her words. 

‘D-d-did I say something wrong,’ she asked her two mentors, curious by the team’s reactions.

No love. You did great. I promise,’ Loki responded, making Hayley feel better about herself.

Tony and the team, however, looked very distressed and upset by what she had said. 

“What the fuck….Was there anything else?”

“T-this man… He took me and there was this device and then it just showed me killing you,” she explained.

“And what does that mean for us?! Is she gonna kill us all,” Tony shouted.

“It could mean nothing at all! Some visions happen exactly the same, some have minor changes, and some don’t happen at all,” Strange told them, jumping to her defense.

Hayley whimpered and Loki took her hand in his.

‘Go on little one. The sorcerer and I will handle this. You don’t need to be here…’ he told her.

‘What happened to second-rate sorcerer,’ Stephen asked.

‘It appears you’re not as horrible as I once thought….’

‘Thank you both…’

With that, Hayley teleported away to her room to cry alone.

 

Eventually, the heroes came to the conclusion that Hayley should remain in the Tower under their supervision again. She didn’t mind, but she did ask if she could see Strange again. They told her she could, but he would have to come to the Tower. Essentially, she was going to be on lockdown for the time being while this vision stuff would get worked out.

She had to go to a meeting and explain what she saw to a bunch of weird people, but the team had accompanied her the whole time. Her description of the Bad Man was much too vague for their liking, but they had to settle with what she gave them because part of the way through, Hayley had a panic attack remembering everything that happened. 

Nonetheless, the team had been supportive and said she did good, which did well to soothe her nerves. Hayley had been spending most of her time with Loki or the team when they weren’t out on missions, and sometimes Strange would come by the Tower and hang out with her and Loki. The two sorcerers still had her heart, and she didn’t know how much longer she could fight her feelings. She also didn’t know how long they could ignore theirs as they still flirted and fought over her at times. She had told them both individually that she did, in fact, love them, but was still unsure of her feelings. Eventually, the two sorcerers had approached her and told her that they didn’t want to pressure Hayley into a relationship and that when she was ready, to let the winner of her heart know. 

At the moment, she was currently in the living room watching her favorite Dr. Pimple Popper as she lay on the couch. She was so enveloped in the video that she didn’t notice Tony walking by and looking over her shoulder. She was currently watching the doctor remove a ten-year-old cyst.

“What the hell are you watching,” Tony shouted.

She jumped, startled by his sudden appearance before blushing profusely.

“It’s ummm...Well uhh… It’s educational,” she blurted out, throwing her arms in the air dramatically, “Are you denying me an education?”

He shook his head and scoffed, but ended up getting captivated by the video and watching it with her on a laptop. One by one, the team slowly joined them. Steve was the second victim of this as he saw Tony and Hayley closely watching something on the computer and curiously looked over to see them watching blackheads getting popped.

“What is this,” he asked.

“It’s educational! You can’t deny Hayley education,” Tony exclaimed.

And then Steve was in, which prompted them to put it on the TV. Clint was next and just asked why, Bruce who was genuinely interested and asked to watch, Nat who said nothing, just made herself comfortable, Thor who thought it was awesome, and finally Loki who put up some resistance before he too gave in. Even Stephen had decided to drop by and ended up joining them. It felt good to do something with them as a group. 

“I like the blackheads,” Nat said casually.

“What? They huge cyst removals are the best,” Clint and Tony fought back.

“Why do humans allow things to impair their bodies like that,” Thor asked, very interested and amused.

Hayley just chuckled, snuggling close to Stephen and Loki who looked down at her with happy smiles. She beamed back up at them, getting lost in their eyes and then her own thoughts. She realized multiple things in that moment: one is that she couldn’t keep holding on to the past as she was able to get lost in their eyes much like she did with Lex, and two, she loved them and wanted to feel their hands on her skin, running through her hair as they pulled hard on the strands and forced her to her knees. She shut her eyes to calm herself and silence her dirty thoughts and got up slowly.

“You alright, Hayley,” Strange asked.

“Yea...I think that’s enough videos for me today. I think I might go chill in my room for a while. You’re welcome to join,” she offered the two sorcerers, but secretly, she telepathically said, ‘Can the two of you come with me? I have something to tell you…”

Strange and Loki agreed, but the others were too enveloped in the pimple popping videos to respond. Hayley only shook her head and the three sorcerers made their way to her room. She was panicking on the inside, terrified of what to tell them, and having to admit her feelings. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed, Hayley thought she might just die on the spot, wishing for a black hole to swallow her.

“Is everything ok little dove? You seem upset,” Loki asked her, his voice full of concern.

It was now or never. She had to tell them before she let her nerves get the best of her and she darted out of the room.

“I know I’ve been pushing the two of you away, but...I like both of you...I love you… And I don’t want one without the other….,” she admitted, daring to glance a peek at the two men.

“My, my, my….The more I learn about your interests, the more fun you become. Tell me, what else might you be interested in, my little minx,” Loki purred happily.

Strange rolled his eyes at the Trickster before taking a deep breath.

“I believe we can put our differences aside… I know I can… It’s up to this idiot if he can get over being with a ‘second-rate sorcerer’,” Strange said, quoting the sorcerer part.

Loki sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I can play nice. You might actually have more skill than I give you credit for… As long as you know who’s stronger,” Loki declared.

Hayley, on the other hand, was bursting with joy that they agreed. She jumped at them, pulling them into a group hug, before solidifying their relationship with a kiss. Their lips were soft and felt like heaven against hers, but it allowed Hayley to get a clear and up-close view of Stephen’s face.

“There’s a pimple on your cheek. Let me pop it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CONFESSION IS HERE GUYS! SHE DID IT! Let me know what you think! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over and I have made it out alive! Yay! So, as a celebration, here is a chapter! Enjoy!

Her relationship with Loki and Strange was honestly amazing. They got along quite well and while Hayley was still uneasy about sexual contact, they got a kiss here and touch there and promised to take it slow. When the team found out, they were surprisingly supportive and delighted for her, but had all threatened the two sorcerers that they would kill them if they hurt Hayley. But nonetheless, everything was great.

The team had even taken her on a couple missions. Nothing too crazy or dangerous, just small missions to see how she fared out on the field and act mostly as support. She had proven to be useful with her ability to shield the others and cast minor healing spells. Another thing Hayley was able to do was to calm the Hulk down faster than even Natasha. This had proven to be valuable and dangerous as the Hulk’s rage was unbelievably high.

The first time Hayley had calmed him down was on her second mission when she learned just how quickly things could get out of hand. Natasha had gotten hurt on the mission and ended up getting shot, which caused Hulk to go wild. He even slapped Clint and Tony into a tree. Hayley acted mostly out of instinct when she heard the loud roar and ran over to the green giant, getting his attention and grabbing his wrist. She wasted no time transferring feelings of peace and calm to him while taking in his pain, rage, and anger into herself.

It worked out and allowed Bruce to take control, but the problem was that the more emotions Hayley felt, the more powerful she became and created a higher chance of her powers losing control, which was exactly what had happened. 

She had never felt a rage so strong as his, and it sent her powers into a frenzy, quickly overloading. She had fallen on her hands and knees, struggling to not let the rage consume her and attack her teammates. In her attempt to hold back from hurting them, her powers had shocked and came out in a blast like a mini explosion of astral energy. She didn’t remember anything after that was in a coma for about three days and it took two weeks before she was able to regain the ability to use her powers again. During that time, Loki never left her side and almost ripping the team’s heads off for allowing her to get hurt, and Stephen had come by to support and take care of her whenever he was able to.

Overall, things had been looking good and Hayley was doing good, forgetting about the vision entirely and getting comfortable with her life. However, she was not prepared for the sudden complications that were about to happen.

She was currently asleep on her bed, but a nightmare soon of men sneaking in the tower, kidnapping her, the red gem, the Bad Man, red device, and her killing the team soon caused Hayley to wake up with a gasp. She called out to the AI to ask what time it was only to find out that Jarvis was not working. This only made Hayley more worried and she used her soul-self to scout out the tower, seeing men in the kitchen and making their way to the living room. 

‘Loki. Loki wake up,’ she told the sorcerer telepathically.

‘What’s wrong love?’

‘We’re under attack. They’re in the kitchen… We need to wake the others…,’ she informed him.

‘I’ll wake Thor. He is loud enough to wake the others. DO NOT GO AFTER THEM ALONE LOVE! Come with me to his room.’

‘I can handle myself, babe.’

Nonetheless, she teleported to the Thunderer’s room to find Loki waiting for her. When he woke his brother, Thor had woken violently and almost ended up hitting Loki, who expected to be hit as he dodged it. Loki kindly informed his brother which cause Thor to summon his armor with a loud boom before they all made their way to the living room, the team joining them not long after. Loki and Hayley used magic to light up the room and reveal not just a couple of men, but an entire army. 

The fight was rough as she fought the intruders. She had just finished off three of them when two more came up from behind and she thought she was toast when they suddenly let her go and fell to the ground. She turned to see that Loki had thrown his daggers and saved her. She thanked him before going back to fighting. She blasted enemies with black energy, sending them flying back before she turned and shielded Tony from bullets. She thought they might actually make it out and beat them with minimal damage when she felt arms grab her from behind and someone injecting something into her neck. She didn’t even get the chance to fight or call for help before she passed out in her captor’s arms.

 

She woke up with a groan in pain, feeling dizzy as she tried to blink open her eyes. She found herself strapped down on a medical table. Metal bands around her wrists, waist, neck, arms, legs, and ankles allowed her almost zero movement. She struggled to break free with no avail. Suddenly, a familiar voice she thought she would never hear again made her blood go cold and her heart stop.

“Hayley! It’s so good of you to come back to me…”

The Bad Man.

The man that had Alexis. The man that had tortured her for years on end. The man that had made her monster. The man she had gotten away from and thought she would never see again. He had haunted her dreams and was the cause of many sleepless nights. She could never forget that voice.

“N-no...Please no…”

She saw the doctors that used to torture her surrounded over a desk with an assortment of surgical tools and other strange objects that she couldn’t make out. She saw Bad Man come to stand in front of her, smiling happily at the sight of her tied up. He stroked her face gently and she growled and tried to jerk away from his touch.

“I see someone has grown fiesty. It’s been so long…”

“Not long enough,” Hayley growled, causing him to laugh.

He slapped her hard on the face and she gasped. She heard and felt Loki and Strange reaching out to her and she concentrated hard to send them images of where she was before her attention was taken away and back on the man next to her.

“We’re going to have so much fun,” he purred happily.

She spat at him and struggled to break yet again. She saw the doctors holding a device, the same one in her vision. It looked like a red gem with metal wires on the side. She screamed and thrashed as the doctors came closer.

“This is a special device made just for you. It’s going to allow us to take control of your body and powers, and dictate your every move.”

“GO FUCK YOURSELF ASSHOLE! BURN IN HELL! I’LL KILL YOU,” she screamed.

He slapped her again before punching her hard in the stomach.

“You will fulfill your purpose, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!”

“What purpose is that?”

“To kill the Avengers."

The last thing she saw was the doctors bringing a mask to her face before everything went black.

 

The device on her chest had been Hayley’s worst nightmare. She was aware of what she doing, but she couldn’t stop it as they put her through tests to see what her powers could do and how the device worked. It was almost her body was the car and someone else was taking the wheel and she was just along for the ride. She was currently in a training room, blasting mannequins that popped up with powerful astral energy. Her powers increased drastically with expert precision and control over them, something Hayley never knew was possible. Apparently, it was, as long as she wasn’t in control of herself.

“Stop,” Bad Man announced, causing Hayley to freeze instantly, standing still in her place like a statue with the posture of a soldier.

The man walked over to her and circled her body, beaming with pride at the result. He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and she wished she slap them off as he leaned down close, his breath hitting her ear with each exhale.

“Wonderful….Our perfect creation….I knew you were destined for greatness the moment I saw you on that playground….You showed so much potential, even if you turned out being a pesky little dyke… Alexis, was it? I guess it doesn’t matter anymore really. She was quite pathetic...”

Hayley growled and ended up elbowing him in the stomach as she fought against the device’s control only to be shocked and kicked back into the passenger side. The device was honestly impressive. It was attached her skin which connected it to her nerves, pumping weird chemicals throughout her body which sent signals to her brain, allowing them to effectively take control of her. The more chemicals released, the less she would be able to fight back. In any other circumstance, she would’ve found it a clever yet scary invention. Unfortunately, all she could do was recover from the shock almost instantly as she turned back into their soldier.

“Your resistance is shocking, but futile my dear. It looks like there’s still some work to be done.”

The next few hours and days were spent with Hayley being put through tests, switching the mannequins out with people and testing the resistance, pumping more and more chemicals into her body, making it harder and harder for Hayley to resist until she eventually gave up after day four when she could mindlessly kill someone at their command. At the moment, an eight-year boy was on his knees in front of her with his mother only a few feet away, tied up and restrained, a gun in her hand as she held it against his head. She tried to take control, not wanting to let this kid die as she fought with everything she had. The boy was crying for his mother, and Hayley felt her heartbreaking as she screamed on the inside.

“Fire.”

There was no hesitation. The finger on the trigger squeezed gently, applying more pressure until a loud bang echoed in the large building and a bullet pierced the boy’s skull. His mother screamed and cried as her child fell to the ground: lifeless and dead.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY BABY!!! MY BABY!!!! YOU KILLED MY BABY!!! YOU’RE A MONSTER! A MONSTER! A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

She was right. That’s what she was now. What she had always been: a monster.

“Kill her.”

Hayley turned to the woman in the chair, aiming the gun at the pleading woman before pulling the trigger and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The Bad Man and the doctors had been watching the entire thing and recording the progress. It had happened. She had become their weapon. Their soldier. Their puppet.

“Excellent… I believe it’s time…. Your final assignment… Kill the Avengers and anyone who stands in your way.”

 

It was time. The moment her vision had warned her about as she made her way to the tower. The plan was to lure the Avengers out and come to them. To do that, Hayley would cause destruction and get their attention and then an army of soldiers would come to help her in the fight. She walked down the sidewalk, a communicator in her ear as she scouted the perfect spot. A small diner caught her attention and she felt the power coursing through her veins as she was forced to use her powers to lift a car off the ground and throw it onto the building.

They used her powers to wreak havoc on the city and destroy multiple building, no doubt killing people in the process. The army of agents had followed her, helping destroy the city to expedite the process. She had taken out the police that had tried to stop her with ease lifting their vehicles and crushing the officers with no hesitation. It didn’t take long before the Avengers had come to save the day. Loki and Strange were with them as well which only terrified Hayley more. Their eyes widened as they saw her, with relief and shock and concern as she stood in the street.

“Hayley! You’re alive,” Steve exclaimed.

“You know what to do. Show no mercy. Destroy them all,” Bad Man told her over the com in her ear.

Her eyes were black as she used her powers blast them with astral energy, ready to kill each and every one of them. Black beams flew at the hero’s, effectively hitting Clint and Bruce and knocking them to the ground as she rushed them.

“Hayley what are you doing? It’s us,” Tony shouted at her.

She growled, and fought the group, sending feelings of panic and fear inside Steve, so much so that he became useless as images of his greatest fears flashed in his head. She had messed with Tony’s suit with her soul-self, let the soldiers fight Natasha and Clint, blasted Bruce across the street, and fought with Thor, Loki, and Strange. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Thor said.

Hayley only rushed him, tendril-like appendages extending from her body to lift the Thunderer in the air and slam him on the ground before she turned her attention back to the two sorcerers.

“Hayley, baby, it’s me! It’s Stephen! C’mon baby, you have to fight this,” Strange yelled.

It was just the push she needed to fight for control. She couldn’t kill them. Not her only family. Not the two men she had come to know and love. She couldn’t them win. She had to fight. 

“Loki? Stephen,” she said, getting control back for just a few moments before the shock came.

She screamed in pain, clutching her head. She only had a few moments before the device would take control and she had to do something to help them. She ripped her shirt open a bit, revealing the red device that rested on her chest, right on her sternum and between her breasts. Electricity ran throughout her body before she lost control again. However, once the team noticed the device on her chest, they quickly drew the lines on what was causing her strange behavior.

“If we remove the device on her chest, she may return to normal,” Loki told them.

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Steve declared.

Hayley growled, quickly going back to fighting them and attempting to kill the heroes. She punched, kicked, bit, slashed, cut, and used her powers to attack the group. The team shouted at her to fight it and to remember them and to answer them, causing Hayley to fight against the control and get shocked and stunned and allowing the Avengers to make a move on her, throwing her to the ground so they could try to rip the device off her chest. It was long and hard fought battle on both sides, but eventually, they taunted her for the final time. Hayley shrieked as she fought the device, causing Clint to shoot the thing on her chest which damaged it before Tony threw her on the ground and yanked the device off her chest.

It was like her skin was ripped off of her as the thing was removed. She screamed, the damaged device crackling as Tony threw it to the side and blasted it to shreds. Hayley remained on the ground, dazed and unconscious. She felt arms pull her against a familiar body and hold her up. She groaned as she opened her eyes to see Strange holding her, Loki next to him with wide and concerned eyes.

“S-S-Stephen? Loki,” she groaned, voice cracking and weak.

“It’s us dove...It’s us…,” Loki said.

Hayley felt her eyes water as tears of shame fell down her face.

“I’m so sorry...I’m sorry...I was aware, but oh God...I couldn’t stop it...I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I…I....I...”

She wasn’t able to finish talking, however, as she fell limp in the Sorcerer Supreme’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it! Let me know what ya think :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some hardcore sadness. >:)

Hayley groaned as she woke up. Every muscle in her body was sore and she felt like she had been hit by a bus as she forced her eyes open. The first thing she noticed was that she was in the Avengers tower in the medical room. However, when she tried to sit and move, she found that her wrists were handcuffed to the bed. A bracelet was on her right wrist, accompanying the cuffs.

Alarms immediately started to ring in her brain as she tried to break free. The team entered soon after. All of them wore sad and blank expressions. She spotted Loki and Strange in the back, avoiding eye contact and shutting themselves off from her so she couldn’t communicate with them telepathically. This only caused her to become more concerned and alerted.

“What's happening,” Hayley demanded.

“After the attack, Fury believes it is best if you’re confined inside the Tower cells until everything is figured out...The bracelet prevents you from using your powers,” Tony explained in a monotone voice, completely devoid of all emotion, but she could feel his despair that he hid behind that mask.

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in complete disbelief. 

“You’re kidding right,” she asked, praying that it wasn’t some sick joke they were pulling on her.

“I’m sorry Hayley,” Steve told her.

She shook her head as she protested and pleaded with them when they started to take her off the bed and into the halls.

“Please! Please don’t do this! It wasn’t me! I couldn’t stop it! Please! I would never hurt you,” Hayley tried to tell them.

She fought against them as they neared the cells below. It took Tony, Steve, Thor, and Clint to hold her steady. She screamed for Loki and Strange to help her and to not let them take her and pleaded with Natasha and the rest of the team to stop.

“I’m sorry,” was all Clint said as they entered the dungeon room and put her in a cell.

Hayley grabbed the bars, tears rolling down her face like a waterfall. She looked at Natasha who hadn’t said a word the entire time with wet, pleading eyes.

“Mom please….please don’t leave me alone here alone… You know I wouldn’t do this,” Hayley cried.

Natasha only shut her eyes tight and looked down, clenching her fists as she walked away with the others and left the girl screaming behind them. She looked to Loki and Strange, her lovers, the two men she thought she could trust, just stand there and not even look her in the face.

“Loki, Strange, you know me… Please…. Don’t leave me,” she sobbed.

“I’m sorry little dove,” Loki said, not looking up as he hurried out of the dungeon.

“We’ll get you out,” Stephen told her before leaving just like Loki had with the rest of the team.

“DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE! DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! IT WASN’T ME! I DIDN’T MEAN TO! PLEASE! COME BACK! LOOOOOOOOKKKKKIIII! STEEEEEPPPPHHHEEEENN! MOOOOM! CLIIIIIINT! THOR! SOMEONE????!!! Please answer me,” Hayley screamed and sobbed.

Memories of being locked up in the Bad Place raided her mind and sent her into a frenzy as she banged against the bars, kicked, punched, shook, pulled, and slammed her body against the metal uselessly before whimpering and curling into a ball. With nothing else she was able to do, Hayley cried herself to sleep on the hard cell bed.

 

Hayley had shut herself out from everyone and everything. The team had brought her food and tried to tell her that they were working on getting her out, and at first, she would try to talk to them, but the longer she stayed there, the more she began to lose hope. Loki and Strange had told her that they fought like hell for her to not be locked up and to get her out, but it would take time. They tried to keep her company, but she could feel, with the entire team, that seeing her in the cell hurt them all and broke their hearts, some even felt betrayed. 

She blamed herself for everything: the destruction of the city, killing people, hurting her family and lovers, even going as far back and blaming herself for the death of Alexis and the other trapped children She was a monster, a killer, a waste of life. It didn’t take long for Hayley to retreat into herself. By day four, she had been reduced to a shell of her former self, laying on the cell bed and facing the wall with blank eyes and not talking to anyone when they came by. She heard a door open before the sound of it closing echoed through the large space along with footsteps. She didn’t bother to turn to see who it was.  
“Hey Hayley, I brought you food,” she heard Steve say.

He set the food inside her cell, but Hayley didn’t even stir or move to touch it, even though it had been a while since she last ate.

“Are you alright kid,” he asked.

His words went past her head, even though she knew he was talking. A sliver part of her told her to respond, but the static noise of the rest of her body trumped that thought.

“Alright well, I’ll let you sleep. I promise we’re trying to get you out. We’ll get you out as soon as possible,” he said before leaving her alone.

She had gotten the clarity to look at the food when he was gone, but a girl, nay monster, like her didn’t deserve to eat so she went back to staring at the wall as she had for the entire day.

 

Hayley didn’t eat at all, in fact, she was forcing herself not to, and she believed it scared the team that she wasn’t eating or moving after the fourth day as they had tried to make her eat or move, but nothing worked. They had shaken her and yelled at her to eat and once, Tony had tried to force the food into her mouth, but she had spit in his face and kicked him away before crying and throwing the food on the ground, which was the most she had moved in days. She refused to eat a single morsel for she had a plan.

On the fifth day, she could feel the effects of not eating or moving as she grew weak and physically tired. Good. She heard a multitude of urgent footsteps approaching her cell and the door opening and shutting gently. She knew the people inside. She knew them once, very well. She could never forget them.

“Hayley, baby,” Stephen called out.

She heard them, and it was so hard not to respond and talk to them, but she didn’t too, she didn’t want to. They betrayed her. Locked her away and left her there. For good reason, but it still hurt and broke her heart.  
“Little dove, we brought you food,” Loki said gently.

Silent tears fell down her face as she lay there, staring at the wall and smelling the food and wanting to devour it yet throw up at the same time and cry into their chests. It was a very conflicting feeling.

“Sweetheart, you need to eat,” Stephen said, sitting on the bed and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Finally, she couldn’t stop herself from answering.

“I can’t…,” she told them, her voice cracking and weak from not talking.

They were silent for a while before finally, Loki spoke up.

“What do you mean you can’t? Why can’t you?”

The tears fell faster now and it took her a second to keep her voice level and calm as she curled in on herself more.

“I’m not hungry,” was the only lie she could muster up.

“I am the God of Lies, little dove, you know better than to lie to me,” he said.

Hayley didn’t know why, but his response pulled a small smile from her that lasted less than a second, but it happened all the same, and she couldn’t sit there and deny it. Nonetheless, she couldn’t help but say her plan and words of truth to her once sexy and mischievous lover, well lovers.

“I don’t deserve it…”

Silence again.

“What do you mean you don’t deserve it,” Strange asked.

“I hurt you… All of you… You don’t care about me anymore… I don’t have anything left… I don’t deserve it…I don’t deserve you... I don’t want to be alive… Just let me die,” she muttered.

A plethora of emotions hit her at that moment: rage, sadness, pity, regret, guilt, anger, sympathy, empathy, brokenness, everything. Suddenly, she was turned around to face her lovers before being pulled into a strong hug by the two men. That was when she lost it and started bawling and sobbing as she clung to them for dear life. 

“You matter sweetheart. We have never forgotten you. We love you. All of us. Do you understand,” Strange spoke in a gentle voice, but she could feel the strong emotions emitting from him and knew he was telling the truth.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! I’m so so so so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Any of you,” she sobbed.

They held her until she calmed down before they pulled away and looked at her in the face.

“Little dove, we promised to get you out, and we WILL keep that promise. But until then, you need to eat,” Loki cooed, grabbing the food and handing it to her.

“I don’t want to be alone,” she sniffled quietly.

“You’re never alone,” Strange told her.

“You shut me out… You left me alone….”

“We’re so sorry, little dove. We are always with you…Now eat.”

She finally gave in and took a small bite. She had never tasted something so good that she wanted to inhale yet throw up at the same time, but she forced herself to eat it.

“I promise we’ll be back love,” Strange said.

She was quiet as the team came in to comfort her before one by one, they all left as they promised to get her out. For the first time, she since came into the cells, she believed them and felt a small fire inside her begin to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut will appear and so will some plot! I just always feel like it's too early when I try to add it. At any rate, let me know what you think! Feedback and suggestions are appreciated! I love y'all <3!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR THE FEELS

It took three more weeks before she was finally able to be free again. While she had been happy, Hayley didn’t exactly know what to do with said freedom. She would usually spend time alone in her room and meditate. Sometimes she would sit in Loki’s room and just read with him. The silence was their communication. She could tell he was worried as she never said a word since she got out, but Hayley would always leave before he could ask any questions.

Today was different when Hayley woke up. She could feel the off-putting energy and went to the living room to find out what was going on. It looked like the Avengers were fighting with each other. 

“She deserves to know,” Loki yelled.

“We can’t put her at risk like that again,” Steve shot back.

“What are you guys talking about,” she asked them, interrupting their argument.

Everyone to turned to look at her with wide eyes. Fear… They were scared from she had heard as well as desperate not to give out anything else.

“Nothing,” Clint lied.

“You can’t lie to me. None of you can lie to me,” she reminded them.

Loki smirked, but his face fell back to expressionless when her eyes caught his. Hayley’s eyes narrowed and she walked up to him with a hard stare.

“What is going on? What don’t they want me to know,” she demanded.

The Trickster bit his lip and averted his gaze to the ground. Hayley took a deep breath of annoyance and anger. She knew whatever they were talking about was serious, and the fact that her lover wasn’t speaking up was distressing.

“Hayley… It’s none of your concern,” Bruce said lightly.

“Bullshit...,” she seethed, rage consuming her being as snapped, “I was locked in that cell for weeks! I almost killed you guys! If there is any information involving me, it would have to be of that! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!! I WILL NOT BE LEFT IN THE DARK AGAIN!!”

“They have information on the man that captured you,” Loki said suddenly.

She turned to face him with wide eyes.

“And we have an idea of where he is…,” her lover finished.

“How long have you guys known,” she asked them, her body trembling with rage.

“Since you were released…,” Steve admitted.

Hayley could feel tears fall down her face. How dare they hide something like this from her! She stormed to her room and her powers slammed the door behind her. Her eyes turned black as she started knocking the things on her desk to the floor. Her lamp shattered and the desk broke under the intensity of her powers. 

Black mist swirled around her hands as she went to my nightstand and cut the beautiful wooden piece in half. A knock sounded on her door which caused Hayley to turn her head towards the noise.

“What,” she snapped.

“Hayley,” Steve said beyond the door, “Are you alright? Can I-”

“GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT! I DON’T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU,” Hayley screamed back while the wall started to crack.

Suddenly, she felt the presence of two people in her room with Hayley. 

“Dove, you need calm down,” Loki said carefully.

She turned on him with a snarl. Strange by was by his side and had the same cautious nature as Loki. For good reason obviously. 

“Hayley, listen to us… You need to calm down…”

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS FROM ME?!!! DID YOU KNOW TOO,” she yelled in their faces.

Strange grabbed her wrists gently. He took a deep breath and Hayley could feel the hum of their telepathic connection. He was opening his mind to her… She blinked and her eyes turned back to normal and she saw that Strange didn’t know anything. He just found out when Loki told him to get here.

Once that was done, Loki had taken her hand and did the same. He knew for a long time. The same time as the others had. When Hayley was done looking through his memories, her rage had flared to new heights. She had his back pressed against a wall and her hand gripping his neck. Her eyes weren’t just black, they were red. 

Her voice was like a million demons speaking at once while red energy engulfed her and swirled to life like a flame. 

“YOU LIED TO ME! ALL THIS TIME YOU KNEW!!”

“Dove-”

Hayley screamed and invaded his mind. She knew the feeling. First, your skin felt like it was being burned away, then your muscles are melted off, after that, your bones feel as though they are withering away. Everything disappears until it is just your mind and soul exposed. From there, she could access anything. Hayley was only interested in one thing: his fears.

She assaulted him with thoughts, feelings, hallucinations, and images of him being ridiculed for what he was, people he cared about dying, Odin’s shame, his Johtun heritage, and him being inadequate and weak.

Strange yanked her off of the Trickster who was now screaming and holding his head while he fell to his knees. The last thing Hayley saw was Loki crying before a hand was placed on her forehead and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Kind of short but I think it's good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been swamped with stories and school.

The first thing Hayley processed when she woke up was the extreme pounding in her head and the weakness in her muscles that made it hard to move. Then, Hayley remembered the events of earlier and groaned. Fuck. Loki…  
She had to apologize and make sure he was ok… Hayley wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she had ruined their relationship… Loki was the only thing on her mind as she forced herself out of bed. 

“You should be resting little dove,” a familiar voice said from behind her.

She gasped and whipped around to see Loki standing there with a smug smile on his face. After recovering from shock, she cleared her throat her a little before talking.

“I’m sorry Loki... I was just mad... I didn’t mean to hurt you…,” she apologized.

“Don’t be sorry love. I had no right to keep that from you. Everything you did was well earned little dove. But, I would not like to experience it again, so I must tell you that the others are getting ready to head out to the Hydra base.”

Rage pulsed through her veins and Loki smiled at her reaction.

“Would you like to cause a little mayhem?”

“Gladly,” she growled.

Her eyes turned black as a swirl of black energy engulfed them and teleported them to the living room where the Avengers were currently getting to leave.

“You’re not going to leave without me,” she said as she emerged from the ground.

They turned with wide eyes. 

“Listen, it’s dangerous and we don’t want-”

Hayley instantly cut Tony off.

“I’M GOING! THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO STOP ME! You should consider yourselves lucky that I don’t cause you misery. I’m going,” she demanded, leaving no room for discussion as she stood next to Loki who was beaming with pride.

 

Despite their protests, she demanded that she go along to investigate the Hydra base with them. If anyone was to know something about their bases, it would Hayley as she spent eight years being tortured there. The team had no choice but to give in, but they brought Loki and Strange for backup with her powers… They didn’t want a repeat of yesterday (although Tony was thoroughly amused by Loki’s suffering).

That was how she ended up sneaking into the Hydra base. It seemed completely empty and lifeless, but felt so familiar… Wave after wave after wave of negative emotion hit Hayley. Hard. She felt agonizing pain and suffering that made her stumble and sway on her feet. Loki held her shoulders to keep her steady.

“Are you alright love,” he asked.

“Not sure… Something about this place is off,” she said.

The team ventured forward cautiously, careful to stay quiet and hidden. Hayley froze as she saw a black shadow in the corner. It gave off sad and scared energy. It looked like a girl was crouched in the corner while hugging her knees against her chest. The shadow’s head turned and it was like it staring straight at her. 

“Hayley,” Strange called out to her.

“Huh?”

“What are you looking at,” he asked.

“Don’t you see it,” she said, pointing to where the shadow was.

Strange looked over and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t see anything,” he replied.

She frowned and the Sorcerer Supreme asked if she was alright to which she replied she must’ve just been jumpy and her mind was playing tricks on her, even though Hayley knew for a fact what was right in front of her face.  
Hayley’s head tilted when it got up and disappeared into a nearby room. For some reason, Hayley knew it was telling her to follow. She broke off from the others to go investigate. Hayley didn’t have time to tell them. This was too important. 

She went through the door to enter into an empty room. The shadow stood in one spot, not moving as it seemed to lay down and disappear behind a desk. Suddenly, there was a loud ringing in her ears and her head felt like it was going to explode. Her vision flashed white and she heard a loud crash and saw kids running towards a hole in the wall. Everyone was yelling and gunshots were firing. The images kept flashing and leaving.

When Hayley finally opened her eyes, she was frozen in shock. Bodies… Everywhere… Blood splattered against the wall and pooled around the dead people: a mix of kids and adults. She heard cries, screams, and whimpers, but they sounded like echos. A weird sensation told Hayley to venture further inside the room. She stepped over the mangled bodies. 

As she was walking, a little boy stood in front of her. She gasped when she saw his pale skin, one eye was gone, and ragged clothes.

“He doesn’t go away…,” the boy whispered before disappearing and leaving Hayley confused.

The closer she went to where the shadow was, the more pain and agony Hayley felt. It was like someone was stabbing knives into her head and the ringing got louder and louder. Finally, she got to the shadow, and that’s when her world shattered.

Laying on the ground, was Alexis. Her beautiful eyes staring out at nothing at all, glazed over and lifeless. Blood pooled around her body and painted her once beautiful skin. Black hair was sprawled out on the ground.  
“Oh God,” she breathed out.

Tears fell down her face as she looked around the room and realized that all the kids had been from the Bad Place… Hayley fell to her knees, holding her throbbing head as she cried out from overwhelming emotions. They were so loud… So unbearably loud… It hurts…

“HAYLEY,” Loki screamed, shaking her by the shoulders and pulling her back.

She opened her watery eyes, the bodies gone now, but the shadow remained. Alexis knelt down and touched her face and everything went black.

 

She woke in a room of black. It was just an endless pit of nothingness. Suddenly, she was standing with Alexis, who gave her a sad smile.

“Hey baby,” she said, pulling Hayley close and kissing her passionately on the lips. 

Hayley melted into her arms before they pulled away.

“What is going on,” she asked.

“You need to free us… He uses you to keep us here… The spirits here are suffering… He has a device with him, you’ll know it when you see it… You have to destroy it… And him…,” she said.

“I don’t understand… What are you talking about,” Hayley pressed.

Alexis kissed her one more time before her world faded away.


	11. Not an update

Hey guys... Not an update, but I lose inspiration for this... I may or may not continue this. Thanks so much for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! I love to hear feedback and suggestions! <3


End file.
